Lotuspot
|flavor text = Small Lotus is a member in the Machine Gun Club. To show his identity, he made himself like a revolver in a barber. He was satisfied, and went to his brother, Lily Pad, to show him how cool he looks. When he went back, he saw the Monk Zombies approaching on the television, he refused to go back. |translate = Small Lotus|aquatic = |box title = 莲小蓬|costume1 = LotusCostume}} Small Lotus (莲小蓬; pinyin: lián xiǎo péng) is a plant in the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]]. It is obtained by collecting 10 Small Lotus Puzzle Pieces. Depending on whether it is planted on land or in the water in Big Wave Beach, Small Lotus has two types of attacks. When planted on land, Small Lotus' attack consists of launching long-range torpedos that cause a single-tile explosion. The attack deals approximately 4 normal damage shots and has no splash damage. On the other hand, when planted in water, Small Lotus fires a torpedo cruiser. It does the same amount of damage as its land attack but also does splash damage. Almanac entry DAMAGE: Heavy RECHARGE: Fast Small Lotus fires seeds at zombies, somehow he is stronger in the water than on the land. Small Lotus is a member in the Machine Gun Club. To show his identity, he made himself like a revolver in a barber. He was satisfied, and went to his brother, Lily Pad, to show him how cool he looks. When he was ready to go back, he saw the Monk Zombies approaching on the television, and he refused to go back. Upgrades Plant Food Fires a missile that explodes, dealing approximately 60 normal damage shots to the zombie it hits. Level upgrades Costumed When Plant Food is given on land, it shoots a powerful missile at the closest zombie in the lane. If given in water, it will shoot the same powerful missile, but it cruises along the water, damaging all zombies and exploding in a 3x3 radius on the rightmost edge of the screen. Gallery Lotus Almanac2.png|Almanac entry. Small Lutus Lvl1 Seed Packet.png|Seed packet in the Almanac. LotusCostume.png|Its costume. LotusPlantFood.png|Costumed Plant Food ability. Lotus Plant HD.png|HD Small Lotus. Small Lotus' Costume HD.png|HD Small Lotus' Costume. SmallLotusFlowerPot.png|Small Lotus in a lightning Flower Pot. plant food projectile for Small Lotus.png|Plant Food projectile. Lotus seed Packet.png|Level 3 seed packet. Small Lotus Seed Packet.png|Seed packet without sun cost. Lotus 2.png|Small Lotus idling. LX77.jpg|Almanac. Trivia *Its original Chinese name, "莲小蓬", is an anagram from plant part name "小莲蓬, which literally means "small lotus pod" or "young lotus pod," to give it more in form of a human name in Chinese. The name "莲小蓬" can be translated as "Lotus Pod, Jr." in the English name system. It can also mean "Lin small bottle." *It is one of six plants that have two attacks (not counting plant food attacks). The other five are Guacodile, Red Stinger, Ghost Pepper, Dandelion, and Lava Guava. *Its projectiles explode like Potato Mine. *Whenever Small Lotus attacks, it makes the same sound that Coconut Cannon makes when Plant Food is used on it. *According to its Almanac entry, Lily Pad is its brother. *It is the fourth plant to be amphibious, with the other three being Ghost Pepper, Guacodile, and Rotobaga. *A.K.E.E. and Small Lotus have similar action when recharging. *It was originally going to cost 300 sun. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Big Wave Beach (Chinese version) Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Semi-aquatic plants Category:Big Wave Beach (Chinese version) obtained plants Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces